Pretty Reckless
by Rea Salvatorex
Summary: Vicki was locked up for being schizophrenic, and busted out, she seems to be on a war path, then she's found by not only her sister, but the Winchesters.. Set in Season 3. Dean/OC Sam/OC will follow plot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Vicki & Kim **

**Author's Note: Hope you guy's like it, I'll try and update it as soon as I can :P It's set in Season 3 **

**Vicki -Amber Heard**

**Kimberly -Jennifer Lawrence**

**Their outfits are on polyvore **

**This might suck ass but, let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**THEN- **_

_**5th December 2005**_

_"Will you please hurry up?" The blonde asked. _

_"I'm trying!" The brunette snapped back as she lifted the bags and shoved them into the trunk of the car "You could help me" _

_"I've got to get the car ready Kimmy, just hurry it up. Mom and dad are expecting us back soon" _

_"Okay Vic" The brunette huffed and got in the passenger side and the blonde started the car, and began driving back to where the two girls lived. The 69 Charger pulled to a stop outside the house, only for the two girls to see the front door to the house lying ajar. _

_"You didn't leave the door open Kim did you?" _

_"No. Mom and Dad were in the house" Kimberly replied. _

_Vicki got out the car and leaned in "Stay put" _

_"But-" _

_"I mean it. Stay put" _

_"Okay" The nineteen year old girl huffed. _

_Vicki turned and walked up the steps, and she pushed the door further open and slowly went in. "Mom? Dad? Kimmy's home...just like I said she would be...she got some new stuff" She began "Mom...Dad..you here?" _

_She walked further into the house, and into the large parlor and looked around, the smell of smoke and smoke filled her nostrils. _

_"You burning something?" She shouted. No answer. "Come on guy's..this isn't funny. Kim's out waiting in the car" _

_She went up the stairs quickly and into her old bedroom, not finding anything. She let a sigh escape her and when she turned she came face to face with her father. _

_"I've been shouting" She said. _

_"I heard you" _

_"Where's mom?" _

_"She's busy.." _

_"Dad Kim's waiting in the car, I bought her some new things and-" _

_"You know your daddy was a fine man" _

_"What?" _

_"Fine young man, it's a shame I had to kill him" _

_"What the hell are you talking about-" _

_He pulled out a knife from his sleeve pocket and showed her it. _

_"Dad put the knife down-" _

_He then plunged it into his gut and the blood began seeping down his shirt "Dad what the fuck?!" She screamed. He looked back up at her, his eyes glowing a yellow colour. _

_"What's going on Vicki?" A voice shouted and she looked to the door. _

_"You won't get her before I will" _

_"No!" She screamed. He was gone and she ran down the stairs, grabbing her sisters arm. _

_"What's going on?" _

_"Just move...move now" She said shoving her sister out the door. _

_"Vicki..where's mom...where's dad?" _

_"I don't know just get out of the house Kimberly. Move it now!" _

_"What did you do?" _

_"I didn't do anything, just move it" _

_The old bedroom where Vicki used to sleep, flames were coming out of the window and the two looked up. _

_"Did you set the house on fire?" _

_"No...he did it" _

_"Who?" _

_"The man with the yellow eyes" _

_"What? Vic what are you talking about-" _

_"He was...he killed Dad okay? Dad...his eyes, yellow eyes...he was...in dad or somethin' I don't know!" _

_"You're insane" _

_"Just get to the car. Go. Now" She ordered and the girl moved back and moved to the car, secretly pulling out her phone. "Mom!" Vicki screamed "MOM!" _

_Nothing but the smell of burning wood..._

_The firefighters came and were putting out the fire, as the two girls sat at the car. _

_"Either of you tell me what happened?" _

_"No" Vicki replied. _

_"She said there was a man" Kimberly replied. _

_"A man?" _

_"Yeah...a man with yellow eyes" Kimberly said and looked to her sister, not sure how to feel. Vicki looked back at her and then at the policeman in front of her. _

_"Man with yellow eyes?"he asked, almost in disbelief. _

_"I know what I saw" She growled out. _

_"Calm down, you've been through quite a traumatic" _

_"Listen to me, dick, I know what I fucking saw okay? My father's eyes were yellow" _

_"I think you might want to come with me" _

_"I'm not going anywhere with you. I need to look after my sister" _

_"Miss-" _

_"I said I need to look after my sister alright!" She screamed at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before giving a curt nod and walking off._

_"What is wrong with you?" Kimberly asked. _

_"I don't know. I'm angry alright? Our parents just got killed" _

_"You set fire to the house=" _

_"Kimberly listen to me, and listen good. I know what I saw okay? Dad...he stabbed himself...and his eyes were yellow...okay? I know what I saw" _

_Neither sister noticed the two men talking behind them and they gave each other looks before walking up. _

_"Miss would you come with us please?" The taller of the two asked. _

_"What?" She hissed and turned around. _

_"maybe you should.." Kimberly said folding her arms. _

_"I'm not going anywhere" _

_"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to come with us" _

_"No" _

_"You don't have a choice in the matter" _

_"I'm not going anywhere" _

_He grabbed her arm and she roughly pulled it back, and kneed him in the groin. _

_"I said I'm not going anywhere!" She hissed out. The other grabbed her and she began screaming and kicking, screaming at them to let her go. But they didn't listen, Vicki was cuffed and put in the back of the police car._

* * *

_**"**You were telling me about the man you saw that night of your parents death" The psychiatrist said. _

_"It was my dad. Okay? His eyes went yellow and I know how insane this sounds right now...but it's the truth okay? I mean it...he stabbed himself and when I got outside the house was on fire" _

_He began writing things down and she narrowed her eyes and snatched the paper from him. **Possible Personality disorder, possible schizophrenia. **_

_"I've got neither of these things. I want out of here. Where is my sister..you take me to my sister now do you understand! Take me to my sister now!" She shouted. The man however didn't take notice of her actions or her shouting, he seemed perfectly calm. "Take me to my sister" _

_"I have plans for you" he said and his eyes went yellow. _

_"You son of a bitch!" She screamed and flung things about the room, she vaguely heard someone being radioed and being told to come sedate her but she payed no attention. "I'll kill you!" _

_"Whoa little missy" A voice said gripping her from behind. Vicki elbowed him in the gut and he groaned and doubled over. _

_"Where is my sister? If you hurt her I'll kill you!" She screamed pointing at the psychiatrist. _

_"Now" He ordered. _

* * *

**NOW- 2008**

"So you're telling me a 110 pound girl got out of here with one punch?" Dean Winchester asked.

"That's correct" The small man said.

"And what exactly was she in here for?" Sam asked.

"She was in here for being schizophrenic. 3 Years ago, she set fire to her own house and claimed her father was possessed by a man with yellow eyes"

"Yellow eyes?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir"

"Does she have any siblings?"

"Yes, a younger sister. Kimberly Reed."

"Did she ever visit?"

"When Vicki was first put in here, she visited after that she stopped coming. I think it got to her a little bit, seeing her sister get herself into a state...she was one for the trouble...always trying to escape"

"And this is the first time she managed it?" Dean asked.

"No..she got out before. She didn't get very far...before we got her back but now..there's no sign of her"

"We'll be sure to look out for her"

"I'd be careful. She's dangerous"

"We'll keep that in mind"

"Thank you for your time" Dean said and the two left.

The two brother's walked out of the hospital and looked to each other.

"Yellow eyes man, what are the chances" Sam said.

"Looks like he ruined another life...and put a girl in a mental state"

"Yeah...think we should go talk to the sister?"

"Might as well, nothing better to do" Dean said going to get in the car.

"Dean, listen about Ruby-"

"Sam. We don't have time for this okay? Let's just not talk about it and go see if we can find this chick" Dean said and got in the car.

* * *

The black impala pulled to a stop outside the small house, the two brother's looked to each other and got out and went up to the door. Dean leaned forward and was about to knock but he noticed something and he bent down. "Salt" He muttered to Sam, and the door flew open, revealing a brunette, cocking a gun at them.

"What do you want?" She demanded, her tone venomous.

"We're FBI-" Sam began.

"Don't give me that bull crap. You're hunters. What do you want?"

"We thought the case of your missing sister might be one of ours"

"What do you mean.." She asked confused.

"You don't know" Sam asked.

"Know what?"

"Your sister busted out of her mental ward two days ago...they didn't call you?"

"If they called me...I wouldn't be asking questions"

"Can we come in?"  
"No" She said.

"We'll ask you here..." Dean said rolling his eyes and she lowered the gun "Your sister...Vicki right? She busted out...any particular reason she wouldn't come here?"

Kimberly frowned and looked down "She wouldn't come here"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's my fault she was in there...I didn't believe her...I got her locked up..."

"How do you know the truth?"

"I met a man, few years ago. 2006 maybe...John Winchester"

"You met John Winchester?"

"Yeah...you know him?"

"He just happens to be our father..."

"Oh" She said.

"How do you know him.." Sam asked.

"I was walking home from work one night...and he uh...he saved me. Let's put it that way...he explained a few things...well a lot of things. I told him about that night of our parents...he told me about his wife...his youngest son's girlfriend...he told me it was all true"

"Didn't you try and get her out?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did...but they said she wasn't ready...she was having problems with adjusting...problems with her life...she threatened to kill herself at one point..but I don't know if that's true"

"We can help you find her"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Sam said and Dean looked to him. "We can"

"Let me...just grab a few things." She said and she moved back into the house. "I know where she'll go"

* * *

The small audi came to a stop, and the blonde inside got out, slamming the door. She shoved the keys into her jean shorts pocket and went into the cafe. Intending on grabbing a quick coffee, she hadn't intended on getting very far with hardly any gas in the car, but she'd managed to get a few miles out of town. What she wanted to do, was get her own car back. God she had missed that car.

"Hello there, sugar" a man said next to her.

She completely ignored him and got the attention of the waitress. "Coffee black" she said and the young waitress nodded.

"I was talkin to you" the guy said.

"Yeah I heard you" she replied giving him a nasty glare. She was in no mood whatsoever to be fucked with today, or ever for that matter. She'd been through enough to last her a lifetime and she wouldn't put up with someone's shit. "I just chose to ignore you"

"and who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm gonna fuck you up, if you don't back off!" she snarled. The you waitress came back with the coffee and have it to her. Vicki handed her the money, that shed stolen of course, and turned on her heel and walked out of the cafe.

It was then that she noticed the car across the lot, almost like her old one. Her charger. she grinned, realising that the car, was of course hers. Must've been Danny. She went over to it, running her hand across the roof and grinning. "oh baby..how I missed you" She only knew it was hers because of the initials carved into the door of the passenger side.

"What are you doing near my car?" A voice asked. Vicki turned her head to see a red headed chick, glaring at her as she walked towards her.

"excuse me?" She asked leaning on it "I was just admiring it"

"oh...beauty huh?"

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Vicki asked.

"My fiancée, Danny"

"Danny...Danny Anderson?"

"That would be him...how do you know him?"

Vicki gave the redhead a sinister smirk "he was my fiancée and that car..is mine"

"no it is not"

"come here, you see that? Those initials on the passenger side door? They are mine and my sisters initials. And that is my fucking car...and that! Is my necklace!" she snapped ripping the chain off of the girls neck.

"You give me that back you little bimbo" the redhead screamed.

"Give me my car"

"sandy what's goin- Vicki?" A young man asked.

"Hey baby" she grinned sarcastically "how you been?"

"this is the nut job?"

"Nut job huh?" Vicki asked, and her fist clenched And she punched the red head in the face and she fell to the ground. "I want my car"

"not your car anymore" Danny said.

"My brother bought me that, you'll give me the cleats now, before I before I mess up your little slut"

"I see that institute didn't do you any good"

"give me the goddamn keys you asshole!" She shouted.

He faced her, a heavy glare on his features and he shoved her back. She raised her eyebrows and let her right hand strike his face. "Give me the keys to my car" she hissed. "Now"

"sorry babe" he hissed back.

"I want my car"

"i want you out of my life"

"give me my car and I'll be on my way"

"no chance"

vicki shrugged, and punched him again and then again until He fell back on his ass, the keys were in his hand. She smirked and picked them up. She grinned and went over to the car.

"Where are you gonna go?! You've got no one ! Your sister thinks you're insane"

"maybe i am" she shrugged and moved to the car, luckily all she had in the other car was a bottle of water. She got in her charger and slid into the seat with ease.

"Oh baby" she grinned and started the engine, unaware sisters black impala was parked not to far away...

* * *

**I know this chapter might suck, but I came up with the idea after watching The Ward an Drive angry...especially Vicki's character. Anyway don't forget to review and let me know what you think :) **


End file.
